Come back to me
by Grodyforever
Summary: This story is narrated by Greg talks about his indifference when Morgan takes her feelings for him. When something happens to Morgan that will make him change his mind.


Something about her had broken. He felt that.  
This was not the Morgan he was used to dealing with.  
Vibrant personality.  
Where was the woman he so admired, even in silence?  
It was a stranger who stood before him.  
No wonder the point of being labeled as a crazy, was not it. But the point of presenting a palpable sadness.  
Head down, eyes lifeless. I was lost in my thoughts until being interrupted by Morgan  
-'' Have you finished your report'' Greg'' now I'm leaving.''  
What the hell was happening to her?  
There was no emotion in his voice.  
Maybe she was in trouble and needed help.  
Why is not she talking to me at once? Is it fun to see me so confused? - I thought  
Maybe it was the fact that the previous week she had enough courage to tell me he loved me and I was there, being indifferent to their feelings or maybe it was the reason she had seen Riley play with warmth on my face. If not already enough a stranger among us weather she still saw that I did not disapproved the attitude of Riley. I knew what she felt for me and I felt the worst person in the world. She did not deserve this. I do not wanna be with her, but I had no intention of staying with any other woman.  
The same evening, when we were in the parking lot of the lab, Morgan approached to get in your car, just a car, separate from mine. I do not know what to say, I walked to the driver's side when she was about to put the belt I asked ...  
Are you all right, Morgan?  
- Why do you want to know? - She said  
- I just thought ... - I said, until interrupted by my thoughts ... - Greg goes home, better yet, go after her. I touched the hand holding the steering wheel when she gave the defendant to leave.  
- What do you want anyway? - Morgan replied impatiently.  
I did not answer and started getting hurt when Morgan added:  
I'm not proud of what I feel for you, this was not my wish, I had no choice. And she was.  
The next day in the lab she was no longer the same, she was so stressed that at the time of interrogation she was harassing a man who was not considered suspicious. I needed to do something or the problems would interfere with our work. I was her coworker and take some decisions, as such, for your own sake was then that I decided to talk to Ecklie on the situation.  
The initial verbal warning, written soon, but then when she crossed the line with him. Even though his father remained Ecklie professional and suspended for three days.  
She still had provoked him by saying that'' whatever.'' She was leaving anyway.  
After I had heard from her for a few more minutes. Until my phone rang and I heard the words that made the ground to open up about my feet. My forces disappeared.  
An accident! - I said  
His condition was very delicate. She still runs risks.  
I had been told that she was driving at high speed, the track was dangerous and there was no time to do anything else when she invaded the opposite lane. The clash was inevitable.  
I wanted to believe she had lost control of the car and not come in front of another vehicle on their own. Even aware of the risk he was running with such speed, Morgan knew she would never try to take his own life. Sitting in the waiting room, I wanted to go back and open my heart to her, as she had done a few days ago.  
To say that I was a fool to deny that.  
A coward for not taking what I felt the same for her.  
I did not deserve your love. Not after everything I had done to her.  
It was as if a bomb exploded in front of me when I realized I could lose it.  
I needed her.  
- God ... please do not take away from me. - I sighed in anguish.  
It was when my friends noticed.  
I remained silent since they arrived at the hospital. Ate Cath break the silence  
- You want something, Greg? - Asked Cath  
I looked at Cath and nodded.  
- Why is it taking so long? - Cath asked. Until the doctor appeared and asked:  
- You are the friends of Miss Morgan?  
- Yes, doctor. How is she? - I asked  
- His condition is still serious but stable. We did everything we could and now it is only expected to react. I'm so sorry. - Said Dr.  
- She's in a coma ... is it? - I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
- Yes - The doctor replied. I closed my eyes feeling a stab in the heart. This could not be true.  
- Need to see her, she'll have to react when you hear my voice. I will not let her do the opposite of that. - I said  
- You can not stay with her. - The doctor said  
- You do not understand ... I have to do this.  
- Greg ... - shouted my friends  
I looked at my friends, realizing the face of astonishment them.  
- Tell them, Jim. Please. You know how it is the fear of losing those we love. - I was referring to the daughter of Jim who was kidnapped as a child. Almost nobody knew this story.  
There was silence in the room, but the captain did not seem as surprised as the rest. He had suspected that there was something between the two.  
- Please ... - I said with tears in her eyes  
- I ... well. I'll allow a few minutes, that's all. - The doctor said  
As you wish ... I do not care.  
A nurse helped prepare me to be with her. When I approached her cautiously still, I was desperate. Morgan was all connected devices around your body, with the sole purpose of keeping it alive. That image does not get out of my head, I felt responsible for her accident. It was my fault for almost losing the woman I loved because of my stupidity.  
I needed to be strong, take what I felt for her. I wanted this more than anything, it gave me the will to live masked by this feeling of powerlessness that was. I needed to feel my life back. My hand was still shaking when I approached closer and closer to her pale face. I've never seen that color in "my" Morgan. While she was in this situation, it would not leave her less beautiful.  
My fingers slid smoothly, even to circumvent some bruises in the crash won, I could feel the soft skin caressing it. I tried to control my emotions, but I was not very successful. The pain became unbearable, my lungs seemed to be in a desperate and relentless pursuit of some oxygen. I had to believe that she would be fine. A breath of hope was all I wanted.  
With a very low voice, I tried to speak. Speaking for the first time about my feelings.  
'' - This was not to be, Morgan ... I'm ... sorry. I dread to ask you so ... forgive me ... I can not even forgive myself. Although it is a way ... crooked, you're part of my life and I'm not prepared ... to ... the opposite. I just want you to know ... I'll be here when you get back to me, the love I can not keep denying ... for you ... You are the woman I love, and I can not stand to see her like this. Please, dear ... you have to come back to me ... please.''  
- Mr? - The nurse said.  
I looked at the woman, trying in vain to hide his tears. My eyes brown merging with the redness that were more visible.  
-Yup. - I answered  
- I'm sorry, but you must let her rest. Can not stay here.  
I nodded resignedly and turned to Morgan again when the nurse turned away to give us more privacy.  
Do not worry, I will not leave here until you wake up and I take it home.  
If I could, I would trade places with her. The love I felt for Morgan I would make that decision if there was such a possibility.  
The hours passed, my friends were there with me waiting for news. There were no developments in your frame.  
It was then that I saw the unexpected appearance of your physician, I came to fear. Dr. Benet had the situation Morgan information.  
- She just woke up - said the doctor.  
My friends and I celebrate his recovery as a true family. We were elated and even more that I could see her. Happiness was so I was not worried about a possible rejection of the woman I loved. Could it happen until more was all or nothing.  
Although in their facial markings brands still existed the accident, some almost imperceptible, she was free of all equipment and was breathing without assistance apparatus.  
Eyes closed, perhaps sleeping or trying to get used again with clarity, newly installed in the room.  
I sat in the chair and put my hand over hers.  
- I knew you would, my love'' - I said  
- Greg? - Where am I? - His voice was still very weak, and kept his eyes closed. - She asked  
- You had an accident ... and is in a hospital recovering. - I answered  
- And what are you doing here? - This time, Morgan looked at me, undid the touch of his trembling hands and eyes trying to focus on me.  
- I feel responsible for you Morgan. - I said  
- Do not be.  
- I thought it was much more than a colleague to you. - I asked  
- Funny ... me too. - She said  
I felt my heart breaking with these words. I knew how much she was suffering, but I had no idea how much she was hurt.  
- Why driving at high speed, and even more with the slippery track like this? - I asked  
- You have no right to judge me. I was not attempting suicide if that is what you mean. - Morgan replied angrily.  
- Why are you acting like that, my love? - I just said that ... - I said until stopped by Morgan  
- Do not call me my love!  
- Morgan ...  
- Greg, I do not have your love ... Do not need your sympathy, much less pity me, she will not make me feel better. - She said angrily  
- Not at all. - I said  
- Oh, no? So what is it?  
I took a deep breath and said at once.  
- I love you, Morgan. As I never loved any woman in my life. She widened her eyes, not believing what he was hearing.  
- What did you say? - Morgan asked  
- You want me to repeat as many times as you want? Well, then, I repeat, it is for you to believe me, I do not care. I love you, Morgan Brody and am willing to do absolutely anything for you.  
- What's gotten into you? - She could not believe that I had the courage to tell her how I really felt. She was still scared and back foot, I had caused him much pain and suffering. I needed to be calm, I knew I was scaring her. I held her hand again before continuing.  
- Morgan ... I tried for a long time, I struggled with how I felt about you. I was afraid of this feeling, no woman has ever managed to do it with me ... let me weak, scared, a coward and a perfect idiot too! - I saw a smile on his lips and took a small embarrassed smile before continuing. - I do not know what you did, but I feel like I'm always connected to you, my beloved ... by heart.  
- I know. Must have been one of my promises, although now I have no idea what to pay first. - Morgan said smiling  
- I gave a smile for her, squinting showing some brand of expression. So I leaned over her, leaving her lips very close, almost brushing against each other.  
- Morgan ... Please tell me you can still give me one more chance, do not ask me to get out of his life. - I asked  
- I'm scared. - She murmured.  
- ... But I also have no doubt that is what I want. You also want, my dear? - I asked  
She just nodded, already feeling my lips on yours. Slowly, his mouth open and contacts into our thirsty tongues caused a few groans when we feel our tastes.  
It was a delicate, passionate and at the same time there was desire, care, affection kiss was totally awesome.  
My brown eyes sparkled as much as the green, both with wet mouths, swollen lips and an almost palpable happiness to see.  
We understand the time. We felt that this was just the beginning, we would never go back to living our lives, apart from each other.  
- I love you, Greg. - She said  
- Even though I have a confession revealed to the whole team?  
-How so? - Morgan asked  
- Our relationship can not be a secret. Everyone knows that you are the woman of my life. - I said  
- Really?  
- Yeah .. - ... And then you'll want to reconsider what you just told me? - I said smiling.  
- Nothing in the world is going to change what I feel for you. - Whispered Morgan  
- Good to know, because you'll never get rid of me.


End file.
